Pick of the Litter
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: Seto and Jou need to stay with each other over the summer for a project. Seto thinks that he will have the worst time of his life, until he meets the Puppy's sister. SetoxShizuka
1. Tricked by the Puppy

Wow, I started two new stories in two days!! How awesome is that?  
  
I hope you enjoy this, it will be my first attempt at romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School. I don't know why I still bother with it. I'm certain that I am smarter than any of the teachers. I am also certain I make more than all the teachers put together. I made sure my instructor knew this. That's why I don't have to pay attention in class, unlike everyone else.  
  
Ms. Yoshiko was up there babbling about something. I really don't care what it is. All I know is in about four hours, I'm going to be away from this hellhole. This was the last day of school, meaning freedom was comming. I may be more adult, mature, and better than anyone else, but I still admit summer gets me excited.  
  
"....and if you carry the six...." Gods it was so boring.....does that woman ever shut up? At least lunch was in about......now  
  
BBBRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door. I left the school. I always ate outside, no matter what. If it was raining, it just meant no kids would bother me. I walked for a little before settling underneath my spot. It was a large Sakura tree and it was away from other people. I opened my breifcase and took out my sandwich.  
  
"Hmm, French beef" I took a large bite. I pulled out my laptop and began checking up on the stocks for Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Let's see now..........a bit lower than normal.........but still good" This sandwich was pretty tasty. I have to eat it more often.  
  
"Hey Kaiba! Heads up!"  
  
"The hell?"  
  
BAM!! Owiee! It hit my head! Wait....better not let them see me in pain  
  
"Dammit mutt! Watch where you aim that thing!"  
  
"Eh....sorry, can we have our ball back?"  
  
I picked up the soccerball. Why did they waste time playing games when so many other things were more important. Only one game is worth my time. Too bad I'm practically unbeatable in it. I'm su-  
  
"Kaiba.....the ball.....anyday now"  
  
"Humph! Take it!" I chucked the ball at the Mutt. It hit him in the face. Typical clumsy Jou.  
  
"Gggrrrrr.......thanks Kaiba.....hey, you wan-"  
  
"I'm busy here" I said, while I continued working while they played their childish games.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Now listen, I know it is almost summer, but I still have to give you one more bit of homework." Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. Bunch of whiners and crybabies. Its not like a worksheet can ruin your summer.  
  
"Now raise your hand if your staying here over the summer." I raised my hand along with half of the class. It looked like Yugi and Honda were leaving for the summer. Good.  
  
"Ok good. If your staying, I want you to find a partner who is also staying." People began getting up and moving around. I just stayed in my seat. I always did. Of course whoever got me as their partner was usually pissed, but thats not my problem. Foot steps approached me and suprisingly, he stopped in front of me.  
  
"Hey Kaiba.....do you wanna be my partner?"  
  
"Puppy, why the HELL would you choose me as your partner?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I really don't wanna, but....."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I need to get an A on this project! My grades aren't doing to well, and I hate to admit it, but your really smart......and I was hoping you could help me out."  
  
"So you just want to use me to get you an A?"  
  
"Well, I have a deal for you"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"I planned to keep you interested in being my partner until everyone else ran out of people to choose and you would have to be stuck with me!"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" It was true though, everyone was paired up. I was stuck with Puppy. That was unusually smart of him....  
  
"What makes you think I even need to do good on this project? I can leave school anytime I want to."  
  
"Please, I'm beggin you Kaiba. How about I give you one card from my deck, any card!"  
  
"Pft! Your deck is so pathetic, why would I want anything in it......well actually, your Jinzo will do just fine."  
  
"Can't you pick something a little less.....powerful?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA- no"  
  
"Grrrrr......."  
  
"You want an A, don't you?"  
  
"..........Fine, its a deal"  
  
"Ok class settle down. Lets see the pairs now, Ryou is with Anzu, Seto-  
  
"Its Kaiba"  
  
"Right....Kaiba is with Jounouchi-"  
  
"HOLY HELL!!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH THAT BASTARD?!?!?!"  
  
"Detention Honda! Please refrain from using profanity in my classroom. Now where was I...." She called off the rest of the groups. Took her long enough.  
  
"For the people who are going on vacation, I want you to read a book. It's called War and Peace" (Don't own that)  
  
"Is it a short book?"  
  
"Oh yes Yugi, its very short"  
  
"Well, that's good"  
  
"Hey Yugi"  
  
"Yea Ryou?"  
  
"War and Peace is like as long as the Bible!"  
  
"O_O Crap"  
  
"Ok, the rest of you will stay for a month at your partner's house. They also need their partner to sign a form saying they behaved appropriately during the visit. It will teach you how to behave properly in society."  
  
"THAT'S IT?!"  
  
"Yes Jou, thats it"  
  
I decided to speak up. "Let me get this strait, if we stay in Domino for the summer, all we have to do is attend a month long slumber party, and If we leave we have to read a book as long as the dictionary?"  
  
"Yea, that sounds right"  
  
"Alright! Sucks for you Yugi!"  
  
"You don't have to rub it in Jou...."  
  
"Sorry buddy....I'm just happy is all."  
  
"Grrrrr.....shut up mutt, you have no reason to be happy."  
  
"Why is that Kaiba?"  
  
"One. Your giving me a Jinzo to sign a piece of paper."  
  
"Well....at least I'll get a good grade."  
  
"Two, We are spending the summer together."  
  
"Well....HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT!!!!"  
  
"Detention Jou, what did I say about profanity?"  
  
I slowly sunk back into my chair as did Jou. Suddenly, I wish the school year was a lot longer....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? I hope you all like it ^_^ 


	2. Schools out!

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The god damn bell finally rung. I was out of school for a whole summer. Only down side is that I would be sharing it with the Mutt. He ran along behind me as I left that God-forsaken place we call school.  
  
"Eh...so Kaiba, you can come to my house tomorrow."  
  
"You will pay for this"  
  
"Make sure you bring a toothbrush and stuff, I ain't gonna provide for you"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Um....I'm gonna go hang with Yugi for a bit, alright?  
  
"I don't care"  
  
The puppy ran off. Gods what did I do to deserve this? I knew tonight I would have a lot of explaining to do to the board members of Kaiba Corp. How can I run a Multi-million dollar company from inside a doghouse? Ah, there's my limo, right on time as usual.  
  
"Driver, lets go pick up Mokuba"  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba"  
  
Everyone was always groveling to me. Everyone only looked at me in fear or in hatred. That's jus tthe way I like it. Well, there is Mokuba. He is the only thing in this world worth living for. The only one that doesn't fear me, the only one that loves me. I took care of him ever since I killed that bastard Gozaburo. Sometimes I wish we were never adopted by him. I would have been poor, but at least I would have been happy.....  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we're here"  
  
I stepped out of the car and patiently waited for Mokuba. He always did well in school, I made sure of that. I may be his brother, but I want him to get the best education possible.  
  
"NI-SAMA!!!" He ran to be and got me into a tight hug.  
  
O_O "hey....there kiddo"  
  
"Seto, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"ITS SUMMER!!!!!"  
  
"haha, sounds like your excited."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well, I already signed you up for summer school, so what do you say we go and get you supplies?"  
  
O_O"Ni-sama.....why?"  
  
"Hehehe, kid you are so fun to mess with!"  
  
"Mokuba then jumped on me. We wrestled on the ground, just two carefree kids excited about summer. I wish everyday could be like that.  
  
"Come on Mokuba, I'll but you a burger." I said, putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him back to the car.  
  
"Alright!" ^_^ We hopped into the limo and went to Burgerworld.  
  
"Just come pick us up in an hour alright?"  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba" He drove off after that.  
  
"He certainly is respectful, isn't he Ni-sama?"  
  
"Yea, he is, come on, let's go inside. I bet your starving."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
We walked inside the place. Frankly, I didn't like this place at all. I don't know what Mokuba sees in it. I could hire someone to make him burgers, we didn't have to go HERE to get them.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, Mokuba!" Damn, I know that voice anywhere  
  
"Hello Yugi" It appears my rival and his entire gang was eating here. Just my luck isn't it?  
  
"Do you guys want to join us?"  
  
"Sorry Yugi, bu-"  
  
"WE'D LOVE TO!" Mokuba is so lucky that I love him  
  
I took a seat down and looked at my peers. Yugi was eating chicken nuggets. What is with that kid and chicken nuggets? Jou....well, lets just say I don't feel like describing his entire meal. Anzu was just drinking a soda and eating fries. Honda finished his meal, but every once in a while he would take one of Anzu's fries. They all were so pathetic.  
  
"What do you want to order Mokuba?"  
  
"Um....."  
  
"Get the kid a Kids Meal"  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"I'M NOT A KID HONDA!!!!"  
  
Yea, Mokuba is sensitive about that. He is 11 years old but is short for his age. Guess I got all the height in the family.  
  
"Ni-sama, I want a cheeseburger."  
  
"Alright I'll go tell the whoever works here." I walked over to the counter, careful not to step on any french fries and ruin my shoes. Gods this place was disgusting. I walked up to the place where they take your order. A kid with a whole lot of acne greeted me.  
  
"Hi, what can I get you?" His voice was quite nasaly  
  
"Um...cheeseburger, and make it quick."  
  
Hey...your Seto Kaiba, the duelist...."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm a duelist myself....can you take a look at my deck?"  
  
"How about not, just give me my damn sandwich"  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
"Good" I don't think I could take any more of that kids voice.  
  
"That will be $2.00" (i don't know how yen works, so it is american money)  
  
"Fine" I gave him my money and took the sandwich back to Mokuba  
  
"Call me sometime! Maybe we can duel!"  
  
"Yea......right."  
  
Finally, I was away from that pest, too bad I was still surrounded by losers again.  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thank you Ni-sama!"  
  
"Awww...ain't that sweet?"  
  
"Cram it puppy"  
  
The rest of the meal was casual conversation. Mokuba talked to people easily. Wasn't paying attention to what they said though. I just sat and worked on my laptop. Thank the Gods I had it with me. We went home after that. Mokuba had rented a movie but I didn't have time to watch it. I was too busy with all my partners at work. I was right to think they were pissed.  
  
I checked on Mokuba at around 10:00. Fast asleep on the couch. Watching him like that always brought a smile to my face. He was so happy. So innocent. I brought him upstairs and tucked him into bed.  
  
"Goodnight Mokuba"  
  
I went back to my room and continued to work. Tomorrow would be a busy day. First see Mokuba away when he goes to summer camp. Then, I have to pack for Jou's house. I can't believe I have to spend my summer with that puppy dog.  
  
Damn...what time is it? 2:30 Guess I should go to bed. I pretty sure I will need all the sleep I can get.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its boring, and I know there is no romance in it yet, thats because Seto hasn't met Shizuka yet! Next chapter will be there first meeting......I think 


	3. My New Home

I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Here is chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Damn alarm clock.....with its ringing comes a new day of torture for me. I guess I'd better get up......  
  
"Nii-sama! Good morning!"  
  
"Hey Mokuba....ready for camp!"  
  
"Hell yea!"  
  
"You know, I don't think you should be cursing!"  
  
"Why? You do it all the time when you talk about Jou or Yugi"  
  
-_-"Let's just eat breakfast"  
  
Eventhough I am stinking rich, I have never hired a cook. I actually only have a driver, and some people who come in and clean the place every once in a while. I don't need anyone to take care of me, and I can take care of Mokuba.  
  
"Seto, I want eggs!"  
  
"Haha, ok, don't want you to get hungry"  
  
"Camp is going to be so fun! What are you going to do while I'm gone Nii- sama?"  
  
"Well, I have to the Mutt's house for a month"  
  
"Why? I thought you hate him"  
  
"It is for a school project."  
  
"Oh, well, I hope you have fun!"  
  
Yea right.....fun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodbye Nii-sama!" Mokuba waved at me as he boarded the bus. I admit I will miss him. The longest period of time we have been seperated was when he got kidnapped by that bitch known as Pegasus J. Crawford. I had my things ready and I planned to go to the Doghouse after this.  
  
"Bye Mokuba!"  
  
"Ready to go Mr. Kaiba?" It appears my driver was getting inparient with out long goodbye. I'll fire him later, I don't want to be mean to anyone in front of Mokuba.  
  
"Fine" He escorted me back to the car.  
  
"Well, where to sir?"  
  
"The directions I gave you, follow them." Yep, he is fired  
  
I checked over my things one more time as we traveled to the Pound. Laptop.........check. Cellphone........Check. Briefcase, check. What was in the briefcase? Who knows, it just looks cool. Dueling deck....with me at all times. Soap...check. Its not like I'm going to be using his bath products. It seemed like everything was in order.  
  
I stared out the window as we left the forest and entered back into the city. I always did want to go to camp as a kid, hell, I would ahve liked to go to school as a kid! Damn Gozaburo took everything from me. My innocence and joy. I will protect Mokuba's though. He can live for both of us.  
  
"Driver, are you sure we are heading in the right direction?"  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba"  
  
The houses and building steadily got worse. I kind of felt sorry for the Mutt. He is a mediocre duelist and he does show a great deal of courage. I didn't expect him to be living in these kinds of conditions. We pulled up to an apartment building.  
  
"We're here Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Very good, now take off for a month, I won't be needing you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, but can I ask why you are staying here?"  
  
"No, you can't ask and instead of taking off for a month, why don't you just take the rest of your life off? Your fired."  
  
I walked away from the shocked driver, my trench coat swishing behind be dramatically. Gods I love my trenchcoat. I walked up to the apartment and went inside. Leaky pipes, stained and broken floorboards. I never thought I would ever be in a dump like this.  
  
"Room 217....here we are." I knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its me Mutt, open up"  
  
"Grrrrrr......" The brief sounds of a door unlicking and I was standing face to face with the runner up of duelist kingdom.  
  
"Um...come on in, make your self at home."  
  
"I intend to" I stepped past him and looked around. Suprisingly, things were very neat and organized.  
  
"Mutt, I didn't know you could be so clean"  
  
"Grrr.....let me show you you're room." He lead me down the hall and opened a door. I'm guessing this was Jou's room. It was a messy room that looked like it had tried to be cleaned. Guess he wanted to impress me. Then, a thought hit me.  
  
"Um, where will you sleep then?"  
  
"Oh, I will stay in my sister's room. She has a bunk bed in there!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "You have a sister?"  
  
"Yea, and if you try anything with her, I'll rip you apart!  
  
"Hehe, I'd like to see that."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Onichan, who is this?"  
  
Jou and I whirled around. Standing in the doorway was a girl with redish- brown hair that went past her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant chocolate color and she wore a confused look. If I had time for girls, she would have certainly impressed me.  
  
"Oh, hey sis, this is Kaiba, he will stay with us for a while."  
  
"Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Seto, Onichan has told me about you of course"  
  
"I'm flattered, but call me Kaiba."  
  
"Onichan, why is Se- I mean Kaiba here?"  
  
"He is gonna stay with us for a little, its for a school project."  
  
"Oh ok. I hope you will have a good time with us Seto"  
  
"I told you, its Kaiba." She was beginning to annoy me. No one calls me Seto. Seto died a long time ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it seems so rude to call anyone by their last name. Please let me call you Seto? I feel more comfortable with that."  
  
"........Fine"  
  
"Hey sis.....I think your gettin a bit too friendly with Kaiba there."  
  
"I think we should leave Seto and give him some time to unpack."  
  
The two siblings walked out the room. I really didn't have much with me. My mind was just on that girl. Convieniently Jou forgot to mention her name to me. I don't think I have ever thought about anyone like that before. But I had no time for emotions such as love. Love is overrated.  
  
The apartment was small, but it didn't bother me. I may live big, but I have no objections to a normal life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I have my own room and I get to be with an angel.....stop thinking like that! Voices drifted through the door.  
  
"....seems nice Onichan"  
  
"Well, you don't know him yet, I want you to be careful around him, I wouldn't put it past him to kill us or something"  
  
"That is so rude! He has been very polite since entering and you should respect him!"  
  
"But sis-"  
  
"He is a billionaire and he shows no complains living in a place like this! I'm sure Seto is a lot nicer than you make him out to be........also a lot cuter......"  
  
"What was that last part?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Heh, so I'm a nice cute person to her. Not many people associate Seto Kaiba with nice. I wonder why she was so innocent. I placed my Laptop on his desk and put some trenchcoats in his closet. I walked back out after that.  
  
"Hey Mutt"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Whatever.....where are your parents?"  
  
The girl spoke up again. "They live together at my old house. Onichan and I take care of ourselves while they work out their relationship."  
  
"Listen Kaiba, I'm gonna go to Yugi's place right now, you need anything before I leave?"  
  
"Just go" He said bye to his sister and left. Now I was alone with that girl. That brown haired girl. The only girl to ever capture my attention.  
  
"So......"  
  
"Yes?" I guess she was kind of shy. Nothing wrong with that.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
How casual. "Good"  
  
"Um......Onichan told me you have a brother, where is he?"  
  
"Mokuba is away at summer camp."  
  
"Well, I guess me and Onichan will keep you company while he is gone!" ^_^  
  
Wow, she is one happy person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuka's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's just standing there. I don't think he is very interested in me. Not very talkative either.  
  
"I never did catch your name, what is it?"  
  
"Me? Oh I'm Shizuka!"  
  
"I see" Is he this cold towards everyone? I really don't like his attitude, but he is cute......Stop! He keeps making fun of Onichan, and you're going to fall for him after all Jou has done for me? Seto began walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm thirsty, I'm getting a glass of water. Anything wrong with that?" He glared at me with those eyes. Blue and emotionless. It sent a shiver up my spine.  
  
"Oh no! The kitchen is to the left, help yourself!" I began following him  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Well, someone has to cook dinner, and Onichan's food isn't great...." He gave me a smile, but not one of amusement, but one that was as bad as his glare. He seemed entertained by the fact I had just insulted Onichan. I let it go.  
  
"Ok, what are we going to eat?"  
  
"Um.....how is spaghetti?"  
  
"That's fine, but I prefer to cook my own meals" Wasn't this guy supposed to be super rich? I'm suprised he doesn't hire someone to do the cooking for him.  
  
"Its really no problem, I can cook."  
  
"No, I will"  
  
"How about we take turns?"  
  
"Fine, as long as I go tonight" Gods he is so stubborn!  
  
"Ok then, thanks for cooking" I began walking away to my room. Whenever I felt emotion, in this case frustration, I would draw. I could always draw, even when my eye-sight was bad. Drawing doesn't take good eyesight, it takes soul.  
  
"Wait, why don't you join me in the kitchen." I stopped beathing. Did he just ask me to join him?  
  
"Ok!" My voice squeaked as I spoke. Way to fall for him Shizuka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did I just ask her to join me? I don't need help or anything. We walked into the kitchen silently. I guess I would call it awkward if I were actually interested in her.  
  
"Ok, the pots are here and the pasta is here....." She pointed to various things.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Here is the po-whoops!" She dropped it, clumsy girl. She bent down to pick it up. My eyes wandered to certain parts of her body....Stop it! The hell is wrong with you?! The color began to rise in my face.  
  
"Here you go Seto" I took the pot but didn't face her. No one would ever see Seto Kaiba embarrased about anything.  
  
I began cooking. This is one of the easier dishes to cook, so I was done in no time at all. The girl just watched me. I wonder why she stared at me so much? Did I have something in between my teeth?  
  
"I'm done, where are the plates?" The Girl's eyes were out of focus, staring at me. Apparently the sound of my voice broke her out of her trance.  
  
"Right here" She took some out and walked to give them to me.  
  
"Wait, watch out!" Too late. She slipped on a puddle of water that I spilled making spaghetti. She slid along the floor trying to keep her balance and she probably would have, if I wasn't standing in her path....  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed as she flew into me. I lost my balance and we fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Uh......" She was on top of me. Our faces were inches apart. Her eyes stared into mine. She closed them and brought her lips closer to mine. What the hell was she doing? Oh gods!  
  
She quickly got off me.  
  
"I have to go," and with that, she walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
My fingers went and brushed my lips. Did what just happened really happen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, please review ^_^ 


	4. No Regrets

I'm not sure if I will continue this story. Please tell me what you think/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did she just........" I was still standing in the kitchen. Gods, did what happen really happen? My first kiss? Who cares, it probably meant nothing. Even if it did, I am Seto Kaiba, and things like that don't matter.  
  
I got up from the floor, grabbed a mop, and started cleaning the floor. I just finished when Jou-I mean the Puppy and Shizuka walked in. They were laughing and seemed to have had a lot of fun. Reminds me of Mokuba.  
  
"So Kaiba, what you make for dinner? I'm starving!"  
  
"Down boy, dinner will come soon."  
  
"Grrrrr......"  
  
"Hello Seto"  
  
I just nodded at her. We sat down and Jou began digging in like the dog he was. I saw Shizuka was using a good deal of restraint from just shoving her face in the food. I guess dog blood runs in the family. At least she had manners though.....  
  
Yes, dinner was awkward. I am used to eating with a group of people for dinner meetings, but this was very casual. Plus, the girl kept trying to catch my eye. Does she even know who Seto Kaiba is?  
  
"So eiba, ow oo ike eh ouse so fah? (Translation: So Kaiba, how you like the house so far)"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"What are you, my motha?"  
  
"Onichan, be nice to our guest."  
  
"Yes, if I am not satisfied, how do you expect me to sign your form? I certainly wouldn't lie."  
  
A smile crept over my face as the dog growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look at him over there, eating with manners! Probably hates this place already, but I gotta keep him happy, I just gotta. My grades depend on this. I wish I had picked Anzu......or Ryou as my partner, that would have been easier.  
  
Why does my sis keep looking at Kaiba? Have to ask her about that later. Kaiba sure can cook though.........hey look, I missed a noodle on my plate!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuka P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why won't he look at me? Maybe he is too into the food. I stared down at my plate again. Why did I kiss him? Why am I so giddy around him? Look at him over there, he isn't a guy for me. He is a snob. I should be into Yugi. He is very kind and caring, plus he gave Onichan money for my operation. But Kaiba is so hot!!!! (O_O) Since when do I refer to anyone as hot?  
  
I can't believe I kissed him though..... Is he going to act like it never happened? Maybe I should forget about it. I'll apologize to him later tonight. I took another bite and swallowed with some effort. Dinner was not on my mind right now.  
  
We cleaned up and sat down to watch T.V. Seto wanted to leave, but he and Onichan got into another fight and he ended up staying with us. He was working on his laptop though. I wonder if he is really working, and not playing games on it. He is still a kid, a kid who is charming........smart.....sexy...(O_O) Knock it off Shizuka!  
  
I turned back to the T.V. Me and Jou always watch anime. Wouldn't it be great to have eyes and hair like an anime character? I glanced at Seto again. Not even flashing lights and sounds from the T.V. could distract him from the world of business.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, let me use that thing to play some Hearts. Our computer is busted."  
  
"Mutt, this is a half-million dollar laptop specially designed for me. I made it myself, meaning there is only one in the world. You expect me to hand it over and trust you with it?"  
  
"Uh.....I see no reason why not!"  
  
I wish I could be as care-free as Onichan. I always act like a sweet girl, but inside......really I am alone. I want someone to hold me. Onichan is great don't get me wrong, but its not like I'm going to get with him! Gross!  
  
I looked back, Seto and Onichan were fighting over his computer. I know Onichan hated him, but I think he would be great in our family. He could be part of it if I.......No! Stop it Shizuka!!  
  
"Fine Kaiba! I don't need your stupid computer!"  
  
"Good, because I do"  
  
"Grrr.....I'm going to bed!"  
  
"But Onichan, its only 10:00"  
  
"Yea, but I don't think I can stand another second with Moneybags over there."  
  
"I heard that Mutt"  
  
"I WANTED YOU TO HEAR IT!!!" He just laughed at Onichan.  
  
"Goodnight sis"  
  
"Goodnight Onichan" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I watched him walk into my room and close the door.  
  
"He is good to you."  
  
"Huh?" Did Seto Kaiba just compliment Onichan?  
  
"He treats you like I treat Mokuba."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He continued working. That was pretty out of character for Seto. Maybe he is warming up to us.  
  
"Seto, can I ask you a question?" He winced when I called him Seto. Guess he really doesn't like that name.  
  
"....Fine"  
  
"Why are you like that to Onichan?"  
  
"Because he is so easy to annoy"  
  
"Its mean though"  
  
He didn't answer. It was getting late now and I decided to go to bed. There was still one last thing bothering me. The kiss. I had to apologize.  
  
"Listen, Seto-"  
  
"Shizuka, never ever regret any of the actions you take." He closed up his Laptop and went to Onichan's room. The door slammed shut but the light did not go off. The constant clatter of computer keys continued.  
  
I walked to my room. Onichan was on the top bunk. I slept up there but whatever. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. Seto's words rang in my head as I drifted off to sleep. Did he mean what I thought he meant?  
  
"Never regret any of the actions you take."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The past revealed

Thanks for the reviews-  
  
~Pheonix DeLoures  
  
~Haruka (Thanks for telling me how yen works, that will be very help ^^)  
  
~SilverStarz424  
  
~heath 999  
  
~C.T  
  
~vendred13  
  
~fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V  
  
~A.K.A Talentless  
  
~Joey-lover  
  
~Emily10  
  
~Lady Light  
  
Very helpful and insperational ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also, check out my other story "Yin and Yang" It has some romance in it, and the couple is AnzuXBakura, but I warn you now, it is an angst fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto, I love you......."  
  
Shizuka and I were standing atop a hill. Mokuba was at my side and a priest was in front of us. We were getting married? When the hell did this happen? I looked into the crowd. Yugi and all his friends were there, smiling happily. The Puppy seemed displeased though.(Of course) Anzu was crying. Wow, never thought this day would come. I took another look at the priest. He seemed strangely familiar. A frown crossed my face.  
  
"Whats wrong Seto, aren't you happy?" Shizuka asked me, her innocent eyes melting my heart. Was this the right thing to do? After only one day?  
  
"Yea, I am very happy" I planted a kiss on her lips and she smiled back at me. We turned to face the priest, ready to spend the rest of our lives together.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, does this make you happy?" The priest asked me  
  
"Yes, yes it does Father"  
  
"You should know as your father, I spent my life making it so that you would never be happy!!" The sun dissapeared as well as the trees. There was only darkenss. I looked at the priest. I knew who he was, and he certainly was not a saint.  
  
"You!" Gozaburo, my "father" was here?! Impossible!!!  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your dad?"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" It couldn't be! He can't be here! I threw a punch across his cheek. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"Come now boy, that hurt"  
  
"YOUR DEAD!!!!!" I roared at him  
  
"It doesn't matter, I will always make sure you are never happy." He snapped his fingers and in the crowd, Anzu dropped dead. Tears of happiness stopped leaking down her face, no longer originateing from her eyes.  
  
"ANZU!!" Yugi ran over to her. I knew he loved her.  
  
"You coward! Don't bring my friends into this!" I tried hitting him again, but still, it was pointless.  
  
"Ah, so you admit you have friends eh Seto?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!" He snapped again and this time, my Rival was gone forever.  
  
"Yugi! You monster!!"  
  
"Shut up son" He slapped me hard across the face. I have never felt a slap like that since the day he died. No one could cause pain quite like Gozaburo.  
  
"YUGI!!!!!" Jounouchi ran up to kill the Demon that stood before me.  
  
"No! Stay back Mutt!"  
  
"HE KILLED YUGI!" *Snap* the Puppy dropped dead.  
  
"Jou.....I tried to warn you.......no"  
  
"ONICHAN!!!!!!" Shizuka screamed. Her brother had fallen, she turned to me.  
  
" Why did you let him do this Seto?! Why?!"  
  
"No....I didn't want him to"  
  
"Didn't you?" questioned Gozaburo. "You never did like him"  
  
"You bastard!!!"  
  
"You know, your girlfriend is very pretty."  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!" *Snap*  
  
"SHIZUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran to her and caught her falling body. Her eyes were so lifeless, her face was so pale. I dropped her gently. "I will avenge you" I whispered. I turned up to face the only one I had ever feared.  
  
"You.......BITCH!"  
  
"Seto" He said tauntingly, "I just took away the love of your life, now, I will take away your life."  
  
"No! You don't mean-"  
  
"You know I always hated your brother."  
  
"NO!!!!! Not Mokuba......please"  
  
"I really hate to see you so happy Seto" *Snap* I fell to my knees. Tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The evil man just stood there and laughed.  
  
"No.....you killed everyone......everything"  
  
"Are you happy now Seto?" He smiled down at me. The arrogant bastard.  
  
"Kill me"  
  
"What was that my boy?"  
  
"KILL ME!!!!!" I screamed  
  
"Oh, so you want to die?"  
  
"YES!! KILL ME YOU BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
"No, that would make you happy" He dissapeared as well as the bodies of the fallen.  
  
"GOZABURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Kaiba, wake up"  
  
"NO! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Kaiba! Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
I opened my eyes. For some odd reason, the Mutt and his sister were in my house. No, not my house, I was at their house.  
  
"Are you ok Seto?"  
  
"Kaiba, what's up?"  
  
"Grrr....leave me alone." Nightmares about him were not an uncommon thing. He caused them. When he was alive, I was allowed only one hour of sleep a night. After he died, I could finally sleep all I wanted, but I realized Gozaburo was not gone, he still haunted me in my dreams.  
  
"Kaiba, what were you dreaming about? Me and Shizuka heard you screaming"  
  
"Mind your own business." I looked away from them. They didn't need to know. No one needed to know, because no one could ever understand.  
  
"I'm just tryin to help you out Kaiba!"  
  
"I don't need your help!"  
  
"Fine!" He walked out the door. I wonder why he never seems to spend a lot of time at home. Now it was just me and Shizuka. We sat in silence. The sound of cars driving by penetrated the walls.  
  
"Seto, what were you dreaming of?"  
  
"Humf, none of your business" Gods she had no right to ask that question.  
  
"You were screaming about your father, Gozaburo. Do you miss him?"  
  
"NO!! I WILL NEVER MISS HIM! DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!!!!!!" I hated that man. He made me Kaiba. He killed Seto.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't......" Tears welled up in her eyes. It doesn't matter though, she pissed me off, she gets yelled at. She should be thankful I didn't do worse.  
  
Water was now leaking down her cheeks. I just glared at her. My heart felt funny though. I felt only like this when I hurt Mokuba as a child. Was the feeling guilt? Why should I feel guilt over this?  
  
"Look.....I....I didn't mean to snap at you." I brought my hand up to her cheek and wiped away a tear. What was I doing? This isn't like me. Her skin was soft. Her eyes glimmered brilliantly from the water. She was.....  
  
"It's alright, I didn't mean to annoy you." She gave me a weak smile and I put my hand down. "If you don't want to tell me, thats fine." She stood up and began walking away.  
  
"Wait, stay for a bit, you know, just to talk" Where did that come from? My cheeks turned red and I had to look down. If I wasn't looking down, I would have saw Shizuka blushing as well.  
  
"Well, ok, but first you should put some pants on" She mummbled, still looking down. What? Sleeping with pants on is uncomfortable! Always go with boxers ^_^  
  
"Uh....yea" She walked out of the room and came back 5 minutes later. She was holding a cup of coffee. She closed the door behind her. Wonder why, its not like anyone else is at home. Its not like we have feelings for each other......  
  
"Here, Onichan said you drink it a lot"  
  
"I appreciate it" I took it and drank a sip. Not as strong as I'm used to, but coffee is coffee.  
  
"So.....how are you liking my house so far?"  
  
"Decent"  
  
"Why did you choose to pair up with Onichan?"  
  
"He chose me, I wouldn't want to be partnered with him if I had a choice" She frowned at the remark.  
  
"You know, he really is a nice person" I didn't respond. She sat there playing with a hole in the matress.  
  
"Did you miss your father when you left him?" The question popped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. She turned and looked at me.  
  
"......that was impolite"  
  
"No Seto, its fine. My father was........he was......he was horrible. I......hated him." I looked at her in shock. She hated her father?  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"All he did was drink and gamble. He would hit my mother" tears began running down her cheek.  
  
"Bastard....."  
  
"We finally left him, but Onichan had to stay with him. He got custody or some legal thing. I was so worried about him. He beat him, did you know that?" I shook my head. "That is why he always went out, Onichan didn't want to stay around him."  
  
"You said he got back together with your mother"  
  
"Yea, he has changed now, but it doesn't change the past. He was a monster! He broke our family!" So that is why the Mutt was a street punk. Because of his father. She started crying. I really didn't know what to do. I patted her back, feeling stupid at the same time.  
  
"It's ok....." Suddenly, she cuddled up into my chest and continued to sob. The heat began rising in my face.  
  
"Seto, please hold me for a while" She sniffled. I put my arms around her. Gods I did not know how to handle this. Mokuba is the only one I have ever comforted. We stayed like that for a while. It felt nice. It was if at the same time, all my worries were gone.  
  
"Thanks Seto, it feels good to finally get all of that out"  
  
"Sure, its better to just let it all out" I don't know why I was so nice all of a sudden. Honestly, it bothered me. She suddenly started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Are you really so obssessed that you wear Blue-Eyes White Dragon boxers?  
  
A smile crossed my face. She looked up at me with those brown eyes. She was so beautiful. I didn't know what I was doing, but my head slowly went down as hers slowly went up. My eyes closed and then, the door opened.  
  
"Hey Sis, Kaiba I got brea-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like someone got home at a bad time! What will happen to the happy "couple"? 


	6. Kaiba destroys everything

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I am glad you are enjoying this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shizuka.....Kaiba?"  
  
"Hehe.....hi Onichan"  
  
"Exactly what is going on here?"  
  
"Well, Seto is just comforting me"  
  
"Oh, is that true Kaiba?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Well, if that's it, that's fine"  
  
"Cool! Thanks Onichan!"  
  
"No problem, its nice to see you both happy"  
  
Come now, do you really think the Puppy's reaction was like that? I laugh at you......  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Uh....hi Onichan! Back from Mcdonalds so soon?  
  
"KAIBA GET YER HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!" The Mutt dove and pried me apart from Shizuka. He was now holding her protectively. I had to try and reason with him, for my sake as well as Shizuka's  
  
"Take this!" He swung a fist and it connected with my cheekbone. I staggard backwards.  
  
"ONICHAN!! NO!!" I regained my posture and glared at the beast before me.  
  
"Listen.....Pup, I can expl-"  
  
"YOU JERK!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"  
  
"No Onichan!"  
  
"Listen Sis, I know what is best for you, and I know Kaiba is not what is good for you. I want you to stay away from him!"  
  
"NO! Seto is my friend!"  
  
"Don't argue with me right now!!"  
  
"You jerk!" Tears began welling up in Shizuka's eyes. Jou was no different. He looked so angry.......  
  
"Listen Sis, I know Kaiba and I also know that he is a real jerk!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!"  
  
"HE WAS GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!"  
  
"HE IS NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW KAIBA!!!!"  
  
"I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU DO!"  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!" I roared. The two stopped and turned towards me. The Puppy's eyes only showed hate, while Shizuka's eyes were staring in curiosity.  
  
"Listen, I realize that I have caused a lot of trouble here. I don't blame the Dog for being protective of his sister. But I did make an agreement with him to stay here the whole summer, so I can't leave. I will be in my room for the remainder of the time." I walked over to the door and pushed them out.  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." I closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grrrr......that jerk! Who the hell does he think he is tryin to kiss my sister!? Why couldn't she just fall in love with Yugi or something......I know he would take care of her. Plus, he's a chicken, he wouldn't try anything.....oops! Shizuka's staring at me, better not let her think I am giving in.  
  
"Onichan......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kaiba wasn't going to kiss me, he was just comforting me."  
  
"Ha! Sis don't lie to me. That sleezeball was gonna take advantage of you, good thing I got here in time!"  
  
*SLAP!* What the hell?  
  
"Why do you put yor hatred for Seto before my happiness?!" Tears were streaming down her face. Why was she crying? I mean, she knows how much I hate that jerk.  
  
"I have to protect you-"  
  
"From what?!?!"  
  
"From Kaiba!"  
  
"Then who will protect me from you?!?!?!" She stormed out of the door after that. I sat down on the couch and rested my head on my hands. What the hell was going on?  
  
I turned on the T.V. Gods, couldn't normal people like my sister? How come all the freaks are drawn to her? But why didn't Kaiba get mad at me? He would have been punching the daylights outta me.  
  
Why didn't he hit me? Man Kaiba is one strange dude.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Mutt......" I typed away on my laptop, trying to hack into one of my cometiter's mainframe. Ususally something like this would cheer me up. That stupid dog and his stupid sister. They are ruining everything!  
  
I worked all my life to isolate myself from the world. They in less than a week, I was holding a girl in my arms, about to experience my first true kiss. What the hell is goin-  
  
"Ah crap! I set off their alarms!" I quickly shut the computer off. Dammit! I never make such careless mistakes. What was bothering me?  
  
Hold me Seto.......Dammit! It was that girl! Why?! I am only supposed to care about Mokuba! She is supposed to mean nothing to me! She is just a dog!  
  
Liar, you love her.....No I don't!! Of course you do.....you're madly in love with her.....SHUT UP!!!! Great, now I am hearing voices. I love her? How ridiculous. I turned on my computer and began typing away.  
  
Who knows how long I had been working. The sky turned from blazing yellow to a deep purple. My stomach gave a rumble. "Guess I forgot to eat...." Oh well, the hunger would go away in a few hours.  
  
*Knock*  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Come in" The door opened and Shizuka was standing there. Upon closer inspection I saw that the Puppy was behind her in the shadows. Guess he really doesn't trust me.  
  
"Uh Seto" I winced at the name "Me and Onichan are going to meet Yugi one last time before he leaves at the game shop, do you want to come along?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh......ok" She closed the door and I heard her voice become distant. I opened the door and the apartment was empty. Guess I was alone again.  
  
I walked over to the refridgerator. There was a couple of cokes, some salsa and a sandwich with a note. For some reason, the sandwhich was in the back, hidden from sight. The note said-  
  
~~~Here Seto, I thought you might get hungry. You can eat it when we leave tonight. I'm sorry for the way Onichan reacted. See you when we get home  
  
Shizkua~~~  
  
That was nice of her. I sat down and took a large bite out of it. Wow, don't remember the last time I had felt so.......normal. Dealing with girls,living in an apartment, and having arguments with people my age. I guesss this is what its like to be a normal teenager. It was nice.  
  
I washed the plate and then went back to my room. I grabbed my towel and soap. It had been a whole day since I last showered.....I feel pretty dirty right now. I mean, how could anyone go more than one day without a shower?  
  
The warm water felt good against my bare skin. There was only one bad thing about showers, it gave me time to think about things besides work. Normally, thoughts would drift towards Mokuba, knowing that he is happy, but I hadn't even given my brother a thought since I arrived at this damn place. Why does that girl's face occupy my entire world?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess you lose again Jou!" Man! How does Yugi always beat me? Just once I would like to win a duel against him. Well, ok, so losing to Yugi was not the only thing bothering me.  
  
"Is something wrong Jou? You seemed really out of the game today."  
  
"Yea, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec Yug?"  
  
"Sure" Me and the King of games walked into his kitchen, passing Anzu and my sis, who were watching some romance movie.  
  
"Yug, I think my sis is in love with someone....."  
  
"That's great Jou!"  
  
"No its not"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because it is with Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"What should I do buddy?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do nothing, this is Shizuka's thing, and you shouldn't interfere"  
  
"YUG! This is Kaiba we are talking about!"  
  
"I know, but you must put aside yor hatred for him, and do what's best for Shizuka"  
  
"Yug, I hate to say this, but I think you are wrong......"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I WILL NOT LET HER DATE KAIBA!!!!"  
  
"Jou, you're being ridiculous!"  
  
"Yug! Just shut up for once!!!! KAIBA IS NOT A GOOD PERSON! HE IS AN EVIL, SELF-CENTERED JERK AND I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE THE ONE THING IN THIS WORLD THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jou...." Tears were flowing down his face, but I didn't care. He was supposed to make things better, but instead he sides with Kaiba! He is supposed to tell me I'm right!!  
  
"I'll see you around Yugi" I walked out the door, leaving Yugi standing in the kitchen, alone. That Kaiba has wrecked everything, my family, my dueling, and my friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuka's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No way! Kaiba was cuddling with you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wow, you are so lucky!"  
  
"Hehe......I guess...." I was telling Anzu about what happened between Kaiba and me. So far, she was being the total opposite of Onichan.  
  
"That's great, I'm so happy for you Shizuka!"  
  
"I wish Onichan would be happy for me....."  
  
"Oh yea, Jou really hates Kaiba." I nodded my head.  
  
"What should I do Anzu?"  
  
"Well, I always tell everyone to follow their heart, and I think you should do the same"  
  
"But Onichan....."  
  
"Listen Shizuka, Jou is just a bit confused right now, I'm sure after this summer him and Kaiba will be great friends!"  
  
"I hope so Anzu....." Just then, Onichan walked through the living room and stormed out the door. Why did he look so angry? Yugi then followed him, but his eyes were red. What happened in there?  
  
"Jou.....please" Yugi began.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
"Onichan....." I spoke up, hoping I could comfort him  
  
"Shizuka, we are going home!"  
  
"Onichan, what's wrong? What can I do to help?"  
  
"What can you do? YOU CAN KILL THAT CREEP KAIBA FOR ME!!"  
  
"I don't understand......."  
  
"No, you usually don't" And with that, he walked out of the Game Shop. I turned back to Yugi. Anzu was embracing him, while he shed a fair amount of tears.  
  
"Yugi....I am so sorry for the way Onichan acted....."  
  
"No no, its ok Shizuka," He wiped his face and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back reassuringly.  
  
"I think I should leave also"  
  
"Alright, do you need a ride home? Grandpa-"  
  
"No, I'll manage, bye" I walked out the game shop into the streets. Lucky for me, the apartment was only a few blocks away, so I got there in no time at all.  
  
"Hello? Onichan? Seto?" I called through our room. All the lights were off, except the one in the bathroom. I guess the CEO was taking a shower. Why does that thought excite me? Gross Shizuka! You shouldn't be thinking like that!  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and out stepped Seto Kaiba wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was damp and over his eyes, giving him a very mysterious appearance.  
  
"Oh, home so soon?"  
  
"uh.........."  
  
"You know, it's rude to stare" His harsh tone snapped me back into reality.  
  
"Oh sorry...............do you think you could put some clothes on?" I asked sheepishly, tearing my eyes away from his chest and turning them towards the floor.  
  
"Fine" I heard footsteps and when I looked up, he was gone. I sat down on the couch and began watching MTV. Most of the music they played was really bad, but sometimes they would put on something tasteful, like Avril Lavigne. Kaiba walked out two minutes later in a nightshirt and boxers. I blushed as he sat down on the other chair and pulled out his laptop.  
  
"Seto.....you know you don't have pants on"  
  
"Oh, does that bother you?"  
  
"Uh.....actually it's a bit embarrassing for me"  
  
"Well, haven't you seen your brother in his boxers?"  
  
"Only a few times, and he doesn't wear boxers....he wears underwear........" The president of Kaiba Corp cracked a smile. Unfortunately, it was a smile of cruel amusement, but it did make him look incredibly......STOP IT!!!  
  
"So......is Onichan back yet?"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen the dog all night"  
  
"Seto, I still don't know why you are so rude to Onichan. He works hard and takes care of me, plus he is a great duelist whether you like to admit it or not. So why is it you torture him?"  
  
"You know what? I don't know why"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. 


	7. Lost Puppy

Sorry for slowness, school has been crazy lately, thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Also, to the guy who flamed this story- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Oh wow, Yea, I'm gonna close this story down. Boo hoo, everyone hates it. I'll just ignore all the other reviews and listen to yours! Honestly, don't you have anything better to do besides flaming? Go away, no one loves you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grrr..........damn Kaiba, damn teacher, damn assignment. Why does everything bad happen to me? Maybe someone else could get bad luck. How about Malik, or that Otogi character? Actually, how about Kaiba! At least I got to hit him, Gods that felt good! I still wish he woulda socked me back though.  
  
Tonight sure was cold. I pulled my jacket up a little. Hey look, a cafe! I walked inside and took a seat. Kinda dirty though, and tacky. What kinda place still have spinning red barstools? kinda fun though.....  
  
WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WEEEEEEEEEE-ok I'm gettin a bit sick........... Hey, thats the waitress  
  
"Can I take your order?" Jeez, she was sure an ugly one. Well, as long as she delivers the food its all good!  
  
"Yea, can you get me a cheeseburger, couple of fries and an extra large soda?" I asked eargerly.  
  
"Wow, we certainly are eating healthy, aren't we?" How boring.  
  
"Damn straight!" She walked off. I took a look at the clock. 11:45 Wow, it sure was late. Hope my sis got home ok.........wait.....................HOLY CRAP!!!!  
  
"KAIBA IS AT MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!" I can't leave him alone with my sister! I got up and began to run when suddenly, I ran right smack into someone.  
  
"Ey! Watch where your going!" I said, rubbing my head.  
  
"How rude! That is no way to treat the number one female duelist!!!!"  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
"MAI?!"  
  
"JOU?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto, its been hours, where do you think Onichan is?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care" She looked out the window at the city. I just typed. I really should start hireing smart people, rather than those that are too stupid to try and overthrow me. At least the big 5 got work done, even if they were a bunch of cowards and lowlives.  
  
"Do you think something happened to him?" Worriness occupied her voice. I knew how to comfort Mokuba, but I had no way of comforting her. I mean, he was my little brother, and a boy! This is totally different. Plus, why would I want to comfort her? Its not like I feel anythings towards Shizuka.  
  
"No, eventhough he is dumb, he know how to take care of himself." She sighed and watched a car drive by. I guess I can't blame her. Whenever Mokuba is gone, I worry about him. I could lend my services to her, but why would I want him to come back? And why is she still in my room?!  
  
"I hope your right" She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.  
  
"Mutt, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"........and that's why I am out here" Gee, its great just being able to talk to someone like this, well someone that also hates Kaiba. Mai was a great audience, she listened the whole time and didn't make one witty remark. Strange of her not to.  
  
"Jou, you are a real idiot sometimes"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Nevermind. Forget what I said about the great audience part.  
  
"Why would you keep your sister from true love?" She stared at me, sipping a soda. My food had been brought and finished a long time ago, now we were chattin. Only ones in the cafe also, how cool is that?  
  
"Cause its with that rich snob Kaiba!"  
  
"So? This isn't about you, its about Shizuka"  
  
"SHE'S MY SIS!" I can't believe what I'm hearin here. I thought Mai would back me up!  
  
"And it seems shes happy with Kaiba"  
  
"This is Kaiba we are talking about!"  
  
"You dolt! This is for Shizuka, not you!!" Why won't anyone agree with me?!  
  
"I ain't gonna sit here and let you put me down" I got up and began walking away.  
  
"Tell me kiddo, is there someone you are in love with?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Na, she couldn't possibly know, I mean, Yugi doesn't even know who I like, and he's my best friend!  
  
"Course not Mai......" Na, I ain't gonna tell her, well, not today.  
  
"Oh, so you have no idea what she's going through, do you?" Her voice sounded kinda strange. Maybe strained or something. I wonder why. But what she just said.......oh, I know exactly how my sis feels.  
  
"I know exactly how she feels!"  
  
"How can you, if you never have loved anyone?"  
  
"I love someone, ok?!" I sat back down in my seat. Oh great, awkward silence time. I wonder why she is quiet though. I know why I am.  
  
"Who is it?" I looked up at Mai. Her violet eyes had no more arrogance, in fact, it kinda looked like sorrow was in them. Also, hopefulness. Just what was going through that mind of hers?  
  
"Why should you care?" I really doubt Mai would like to hear about the person I am in love with. She'd probably stop hanging out with us if I said anything.  
  
"Because," She grabbed my hand. A blush crept across my face. Oh Gods......she can't find out.  
  
"Yes?" Her violet eyes stared straight at me. Maybe she really did have ESP. Maybe she could see into my soul right now.  
  
"I love..........I love.........." Can I really tell her? I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she just looks at me as a friend?  
  
"Jou, just tell me" I looked at her eyes. Her hair. Her lips. She was so pretty............aw, what the hell.  
  
"You Mai, its you" Her eyes widened. I knew this was a mistake, smooth move Jou. "Sorry about that, I'll just go"  
  
I stood up. One step, two steps, three steps. I looked back and Mai hadn't left her seat. In fact, she hadn't moved at all. Shock was pretty bad I assume. Guess this won't be one of them fairy tales where she runs after me. Oh well, at least I got that off my chest.  
  
*RING* I opened the door and walked out. Only one car in the lot. Mai's convertible. Jeez, I really should be smarter. I guess Kaiba is right. I'll just go home then. I mean, where else can I go? No friends, no family, I'm all alone.  
  
I really wish she could have loved me back..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:17 Shizuka is still awake and in my room. Why the hell is she still here? Oh yea, her brother.  
  
"Shizuka, go to bed, I'm sure hes fine"  
  
"I can't" Silence arose for about the billionth time that night. She cared for him so much. Just like I do for Mokuba. I really wish someone could worry about me that much........  
  
"You really are worried"  
  
"Yes, I am" She finally got up from the window sill and sat across from me on the bed.  
  
"I have never seen someone care about the mutt so much"  
  
"Please dont call him a dog Seto" She looked at me sadly. I quickly shut up. I know how siblings are, and nothing can tear them apart.  
  
"........fine, I will try and be nicer to him" What the hell has become of Seto Kaiba? She looked up suddenly and smiled for the first time all night.  
  
"Really?" Man, I thought only Mokuba could be this adorable. Knock it off Kaiba!  
  
"Yea, I guess I will, he did lend me his room after all" Why am I so nice? I guess its pretty late......must be lacking sleep or something.  
  
"Thank you!" She jumped on me and kissed me. That's right, kissed me.  
  
O_O  
  
O_O  
  
"Sorry Seto....." She climbed off me and walked back to the window. I touched my lips. Wow, she tasted really good. Glancing up, I saw Shizuka rocking back and forth. I really hope I'm not falling for her........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bit short I know, but I hope you still enjoy it! 


	8. The puppy returns home

Sorry for not writing so long. Thing is I would probably delay even longer and keep my laziness up if it had not been for the magnificent writer Innocence Within. If she didn't threaten me, who knows when I would have updated again.

Enjoy the chapter, and be sure to thank Innocence Within

* * *

_Jounouchi's POV_

"Man... who woulda guessed the first girl I ever ask out totally rejects me?" I kept walking down the street, Mai's surprised expression flashing over and over again before my eyes. Her bright blonde hair curled at the ends, vivid purple eyes that showed her fiery spirit... her soft red lips, waiting to be kissed.... And her gigantic boobs! Hey, I may be in love with her but I am still a pervert!

I sighed heavily as my humor quickly disappeared. My vision became blurry... why? Oh...that's why. I raised my sleeve and wiped my eyes and held back a sob. Dammit, how does a toughened street punk and fourth place winner in Battle City get beaten to the point of crying so easily by a girl? It's not right...

I looked up to find that my feet had carried me to Yuugi's house. All the lights were out. Oh yeah, they already left for their vacation... Oh well, I needed to be somewhere familiar but away from people. Grabbing the key hidden beneath the doormat, I stuck it in the lock and turned. I pushed the door open and then looked around. Cases full of cards and dice and figurines were everywhere. I just plopped down in the middle of the store and began to think... think about everything.

_Seto's POV_

3:00 read the little clock at the bottom of the screen. Stock charts and a portfolio reports were above it. I dragged my mouse to the start button and clicked "Shut down." It was late, even by my standards. I yawned and looked over my shoulder. A brown haired girl lay sleeping on the bed. Her chest rose slowly and her lips were slightly parted. Her breath was louder than normal.

"Onii-chan..." She whispered in her sleep. Poor girl, even in her dreams she has to suffer being with that guy. Since she was in this room, guess that means I should go to her room to sleep. I pulled the blanket over the brunette before I walked out the door.

Walking across the hall, I entered Shizuka's room. It was... pink. Stuffed animals and papers littered the room. Sighing, I took off my shirt and pants and then got into bed, pulling the sheets up. A faint smell of strawberries hung in the room... hmm she doesn't smell half bad...

_Jounouchi's POV_

"Oh Jounouchi... please be gently, I'm still a virgin" Vivian Wong# spoke softly, blushing.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle...the first time at least." I grinned as she laughed and took me into her arms. My hand slid slowly towards her...

I opened my eyes to stare face to face with a poster of a Kuriboh. I blinked once and realized where I was, Yuugi's place. That means... man! That was only a dream? So not cool...

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Apparently I fell asleep on the floor of the Kame game shop. It was still pitch black. It was also silent, 'cept for a ticking of a clock. I looked towards the noise and squinted. 3:15. The floor was nice, it felt so much better than a chair. Did I feel any better than before? Not at all, my insides still felt twisted and that feelin' you get where your stomach is nauseous but empty all at once? And your heart is pounding and feels like its gonna kill you but you can't die? Yea... I still had that feeling. I stood up and straightened my coat. I should head home. I walked towards the door and looked back into the shop before I left. Everything was the way I left it. Well, everything except the puddle of water where I had been. Probably drooling in my sleep... certainly not crying over Mai or my sister or anything of that sort...

Streets all deserted. Not even a car drove by. I yawned loudly, walking by the movie theatre. All the lights were off though. Man, this city really goes out when it becomes night. I mean, why should anybody be out?

"They are all at home with their loved ones!" I punched the door next to me leaving a dent and also me with a very sore hand. "DAMMIT!" I kicked over a trashcan, leaving it in the middle of the road. Dunno why, but that sight made me even angrier. When I knocked it down, it didn't get back up. It couldn't get back up, I mean how easy would it be if when you were knocked down just to stay there?! But noooo, when I am knocked down I gotta keep walking, keep smiling. I gotta get up every fucking time!

Sometimes, it feels like I gave up happiness for survival.## I mean all the times I helped that girl and she still goes and rejects me! My age? No that did not matter. My maturity? She always said it was cute how I acted. Was she just leading me on? I mean that would be a pretty screwed up thing to do, but then again I don't know the girl that well. I mean I thought I did but this just shows exactly how much I know about Kujaku Mai. Love is such a joke, at least for me.

Oh look, home so soon. I sighed, walking into the apartment building. At least my sis was there for me. I mean at least now she was. Kaiba would probably take her away from me... No! I'd never let that happen to her! She's the one thing in this world worth saving. There used to be two, but now there was one. I clenched my fists at the thought of that damn woman. How could she do that to me? I saved her life...

The door opened with a creak. Lucky it was a quiet one. All lights were out. Good, I wasn't expecting my sis or Kaiba to be up this late. I walked to my sister's room to check up on her. I peeked in the room and though it was really hard to see, I made out a bit of brown hair sticking out of the covers. Seems she got herself into bed all right. I walked into the room and lowered the covers and did what I always do when I tuck her in and say goodnight. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as she let out a pretty manly snore. I grinned a little, guess my sis is not as charming as all the boys think.

I left her room and went to mine, pulling the covers over my head. Why the hell did that blonde girl still plague my thoughts?! Why won't she leave? I turned over and let out a sniffle. Is it wrong to love? It turns the strongest people into weaklings... I mean just look what happened to me. I have no idea how I'm gonna deal with this. All my friends were away so I had no one to talk to. The only person I knew around here from school was a total ass. What the hell am I going to do? What can I do? Nothing. Things got blurry again but this time it wasn't tears blotting out my vision, it was sleep.

I didn't dream.

* * *

#Vivian Wong is the Asian world champion of duel monsters 

##The line is from the 4th yuugiou opening Warriors

Man, poor Jounouchi ;-; Hey, it felt really amazing to finally update again! I really should do this thing more often

Hope I am still as good as before, and Ill see you all later! Take care faithful readers!

INNOCENCE WITHIN YOU GOTTA UPDATE NOW!!!


End file.
